smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun Dead
Fun Dead! Is episode 3 of Endless Possible Shorts Script The Short begins with RH, Culdee , and Endless in the living room. RH and Culdee are watching TV while Endless reads a book called "How to Pretend You're Reading". On TV, the first thing they watch briefly is the news, which shows Desti, Alice, and a silhouetted figure fighting off zombies with guns. They change the channel to a commercial for Pepsi. After that, they change the channel to the news again, this time showing an aerial view of the Mindless outbreak. The camera cuts to RH, who has a bored face. RH': '(sighs) Boring. RH changes the channel again to show a phone booth in space, He changes the channel yet again to a news reporter. News Anchor': '''Carol, what are your thoughts on the Mindless apocalypse? The TV moves to show that Carol is a Mindless. News Anchor': That's right, Caro-AAAAHHH! Carol jumps at the news reporter, knocking him over. RH gasps, causing everyone to look at him. RH: Did you see that?! Endless: See what? RH: I just changed the channel with my tongue! RH changes the channel with his tongue. Endless: You're an idiot. RH: You're an idiot! A commercial for ASDF Land catches everyone's attention. TV: Hey, are you bored? RH: Yes. TV: Well, come on down to ASDF Land! RH: Why? TV: We've got exciting rides! RH: So? TV: Stop interrupting me! The TV comes into RH's face, making a watchful hand motion. RH puts his hands up in surprise. RH: Heh-heh, (whispers) I'm sorry. TV: So, if you're looking for a fantastic family day out full of fun, friendship, and F-adventure? Then get yourself down to ASDF Land, the best theme park in town! RH turns off the TV. RH: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? The camera moves to Endless, who is deep in thought about the death of his game cartage Of pokemon Black 2. Endless (In Flashback): Look out, that bear's got a gun! The bear shoots Endless's Cartage, leaving Endless on his knees. Endless (In Flashback) ''' : BLAAAACKKK 2! I will avenge you!! The camera then moves to Culdee, who is also in deep thought. This time, he's thinking about the fact that he was responsible for the death of Endless Cartage. He drops the milk he was drinking. Fellet''' (in a flashback): Culdee', did you give guns to the bears again? Culdee makes an innocent and kind-hearted face. Fellet' (in a flashback): Oh, I could never stay mad at you! I was able to find enough spare change and so Let's get some ice cream! Culdee (in a flashback): Yay! End of flashback. Endless is shown leaning very far back in his chair and Culdee is motionless. RH: Hey, guys. Guys? The scene cuts to RH, Endless, and Culdee in their car. RH closes the car door and turns on the radio. They drive away. This is the beginning of a mini montage. Endless has a map that everyone looks at. They are shown driving past many Mindless and blood splatters on the way. They sing in the car (It is also possible that they're lip-syncing, however.). RH turns off the radio as they arrive. End of mini-montage. RH: Okay, guys, remember we're parked in zone...H. RH walks away. Endless closes the door, completely oblivious to the burning car and a Mindless next to him. He follows RH. The scene cuts to RH, Culdee, and Endless buying tickets. There is a Mindless working, which they don't notice.) RH: Three day tickets, please. The Mindless Growls and puts his hands on the glass. RH: Three day tickets? (RH looks down at the pin the Mindless is wearing, which says "Today is my first day!" RH is now annoyed.) RH: (sighs) Three. Day! Tickets. (The Mindless is clueless as to what RH said. He falls onto the ground, which he lands on the ticket button, causing many tickets to dispense. Everybody takes one and walks into the park.) RH: Thank you! Cut to everyone looking at a map of the park. RH: Hey, let's go on the roller coaster! Culdee: No, let's play the carnival games! I need more FNAF PLUSHIES toys. Endless: Yyyyeah, Culdee's plush toy collection makes me wanna shoot things. I'm going to the arcade. RH: (sighs) Well, I guess we should split up. That way, everyone's happy, and nothing can go wrong. Ever. Not in a miiilion- Oh, they're gone. Cut to RH getting in line for the roller coaster. RH: Oooooo! In each roller coaster car, there is one human and one Mindless. The Mindless are attacking the humans. They all scream in fear. RH has no clue of this and keeps a smile on his face. However, his smile quickly fades when he sees the "Estimated Waiting Time" sign say 45 minutes. It goes up by a minute when it includes him. RH: Awww. In line ahead of him are all humans who run away from zombies. RH, however, doesn't see this. When everyone runs away, the estimated waiting time drops to 0. RH: Yayyyy! His running to the roller coaster immediately stops when he sees the line has been chained off. He then makes a pouted face and crosses his shoulders. Suddenly, a man runs over and trips on the chain, causing it to break.) Just before a Mindless Bulldog can hurt him, RH runs off. RH: Yayyyy! The man from earlier gets up, only to see the Mindless he was running from has caught up. He is then attacked by the Mindless Bulldog. The Mindless Bulldog rips off his leg and chews on it. Cut back to RH, who is next to a "You must be this tall to ride" sign. He is tall enough for the ride and walks over to it. The man who was attacked crawls to the sign, only to see that he no longer can ride the roller coaster due to the lack of his legs. This makes him sad. The Mindless Bulldog comes back and attacks him yet again, causing him to scream. RH gets into the roller coaster, ready to go. Ride Announcer: Please keep arms and legs inside the ride at all times. The man who was being attacked has now lost his arm. The arm flies over near RH and falls. RH notices the arm and puts it in the ride with him, showing no concern. He then goes on the roller coaster and gets a picture. The picture shows him goofily smiling and giving a thumbs up. The arm also gives a thumbs up. The man sees this picture and smiles weakly, prompting the Mindless to come back again and attack him. Cut to Endless, who puts a coin in an arcade machine. In the background, Volnutt is leaning on an arcade machine, assumed to be dead. However, he is simply unconcious. As Endless plays the game, Mindless break down the walls on both of his sides. Endless, however, doesn't even bat an eye. When he sees that his gun isn't working, he then shows concern. Endless: Oh no! This arcade gun isn't working. Mindless surround Tom. He looks at the floor to see a gun that was dropped. He pushes the Mindless out of his face to grab it. He immediately aims it. Endless: Hah! There we go. Endless then shoots the gun rapidly, killing off the Mindless. A little kid watches while eating a lollipop. Endless: Ugh, this game blows. All yours, kid. Endless Tosses the gun in the air, causing the little kid to catch it. Endless: The graphics sucked. The Mindless come back to life and begin to surround the little kid. He stands there as if nothing's wrong. Cut to Culdee , who has lots of plushies in his arms. He is walking around looking at attractions when he discovers a claw machine. Inside the machine is a Shadow Freddy Plush. Culdee becomes excited by this. Culdee: A Freddy Plush? I need this for my collection! I'll hug him and squeeze him and call him Little Fred! Culdee puts in a coin to win the monkey. The first time he does this, he fails. Culdee: Hmmm... This is gonna take some brains. (Matt puts in another coin while a Mindless approaches him.) Mindless: Braaaaaiiiins. Culdee: Hey, back off the Plush, buddy. He's mine. Culdee tries again for the monkey while the zombie gets closer. He fails again, causing him to become angry. Culdee: Unbelievable! It's rigged I tell you, rigged! There's not a man alive who can get that Bear! Nyuh! The Mindless lunges at Culdee, but breaks the glass to the claw machine and sticks his head inside. He puts his hand on the lever and the claw moves down on him. Cut to RH and Culdee sitting on a bench. Culdee looks quite annoyed while RH eats cotton candy. A girl screams in the distance. RH: Tom, do you get the feeling that something...strange is happening? Endless eats some cotton candy. However, most of the cotton candy is a Mindless head filled with cotton candy. Endless doesn't notice this. Endless: No. Culdee: Stupid claw machine thinks it's so much better than me. Endless continues to eat his cotton candy. Endless: What's eating you? The man from earlier is now a mindless. He has one hand on Matt's leg. Matt is oblivious to the fact that he's now a Mindless. Culdee: Get off me! I told you I don't have any spare change! RH: Aww, the poor guy looks hungry. Here, you can have this. RH hands the Mindless his cotton candy, only for the Mindless to hit it out of his hands. This catches RH by surprise. RH: Huh. Who would say no to candy floss? Unless they were... (Cut to a group of zombies approaching them. Ink Brute is also seen in the background (with a shocked and confused look), but he is still a human.) RH: VAMPIRES! Oh, no, wait. MINDLESS!! Endless gasps in surprise. His cotton candy starts to mumble. Endless: You know, that explains a lot, actually. The three are now becoming surrounded by Mindless. Endless is writing on a paper labeled "Will and Testament". He also sheds a tear. RH: What do we do?! Culdee: Hey, guys! Look what I found! Culdee has found a claw machine that holds guns. He puts in a coin for one. Culdee: You know when I said I didn't have any spare change? I LIED! A female Mindless is about to bite into RH's arm when he punches her. He looks at his arm while the female zombie punches back. RH: Ow! Culdee is focused on the claw machine while Endless fends off a zombie. Endless: Culdee, HURRY UP! Culdee reveals his prize to be the Shadow Freddy Plush he wanted earlier. He laughs. Endless grabs the bear and throws it at the mindless, causing an explosion. Culdee begins to tear up at this. Culdee: NO! LITTLE FRED!! RH: Quick, this way! RH motions towards the ferris wheel and runs towards it. Endless follows while dragging Culdee, who is in tears. Endless finds a booth while RH and Culdee are frightened by a Mindless on a phone. Endless: In here! Just as the Mindless arrive, their booth rises in the air. RH: Haha! So long, suckers! Just as everyone is happy of their plan, their booths begins to reach the ground again, making them realize their plan backfired. RH: Oh. Their booth has now stopped as the Mindless swarm them. RH turns around to see three bumper cars behind the ferris wheel. Everyone jumps for them. A montage then begins of them wiping out Mindless. The first idea shows Culdee pretending to be a stand worker. He motions the Mindless towards a ball game. The Mindless throws a ball and knocks all three cans over. Culdee rewards the Mindless with a big white bear plushie. Under the bear, however, is RH with a double barrel shotgun. RH shoots the mindless heads off and smiles innocently. The next idea shows Endless with a hammer and a Mindless tied in rope. He hits the Mindless in the feet, causing its head to launch to the top. After that, a Mindless is shown coming outside of a hole and simply being hit with a hammer. This is actually RH playing Whack-A-Mole while Culdee watches excitedly. Endless then shows RH many more Mindless chasing them, prompting them to run away. End of montage. They are cornered when they reach a locked door. Endless: NOOOOOOO! The three hold each other nervously. Culdee: We're done for! RH, if I don't make it, I want you to give my FNAF collection to Endless. Endless: And if I don't make it either, please burn my new FNAF collection. Just as a Mindless is about to attack, RH closes it off with a chain. This makes the Mindless stop and wait in a line. Endless: Huh. What now? RH: Hey, are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Guys? Guys? Endless and Culdee are deep in thought about the death of Endless Cartage again. Noises of a bear and a shotgun can be heard. Cut to the next day when the apocalypse is over, where RH has finished painting a sign. He has now changed the name of the park to "Fun Dead". RH: Ah, much better. A crowd of people approach. Woman: Ooh, this looks fun! Child: Oh, wow! Child 2: Amazing! Father: Haha, wow, that was a short apocalypse. Cut to a little girl petting an Mindless goat while the mother watches affectionately. Mother: Awww-AHHH! The Mindless goat eats the little girl whole. An Mindless duck then eats the mother whole. RH and Endless ride the front of a train happily while Culdee sits in the back, also happy. He passes two Mindless who have their arms shackled. A mop with an evil face on it approaches in front of Culdee, scaring him. Culdee: AHHHHHH!!! Many people are then seen complaining about the new changes. RH and Culdee look completely bored in a booth labeled "Complaints." There are multiple seen complaints, some in which say "Where's SML Luigi?" and "Why RH arm is a robot part". Endless swivels over to a lever, which opens a trapdoor in front of the people and pushes them into a hoarde of zombies. Culdee: '''Everything worked out in the end, isn't that right, Little Fred? The Plush is now a Mindless, and looks into the camera ominously. Just before the credits play, Little Fed turns his head upside down. Triva * This was based off the Eddworld episode Fun Dead Category:Endless Possible Shorts Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes